Life After Hell
by paula2284
Summary: AU: Raven & Jinx escape Hell and end up in Earth to finally become normal. But when they're given the chance to be heroes, will they take it? Or become evil instead? 1ST FIC! in the future, RED/RAE!
1. My Life Before Everything

(A/N: Alrighty, lets start with the basics. **I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS!** If I did, then there'd be a season 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10, Terra would commit suicide, and Beast Boy would be a lil taller :p

A/N part 2: I want to show the connection between Raven and her lady in waiting so it's gonna take like 4 chapters until you actually get to the high school part.)

**Title: Life after Hell**

_Summary: Raven escapes Hell and ends up in Earth. She tries to be normal and go through all the drama of being in high school. But when danger somes, does she risk her identity to be a hero? And who are these other 4 unknown powerful teens?_

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Life Before Everything**

I was standing on the balcony of my home. All of my clothes where packed in a small black suitcase and I was ready to go. I took one last glance of this world and my remenanced in my memories.

It was the size of a mansion and could quarter hundreds of men. I get the best treatment out of anyone around- even the gods that determined whether you belong in heaven or hell. This isn't something to be proud of. Just because people treat me like royalty does not mean that I'd like it. My dad is _the _Trigon, the ruler of the land that humans thought to be hell. Demons are the higher part of society, and I'm a special case. The daughter of the all mighty Trigon, and Arella, the chosen one of the cult. She was pretty, before Trigon got to her. Everyone looked at me with amazement, completely thrown off by my uniqueness in this horrific land.

To me, a half-demon, this is my home. No, this is my future kingdom. But is it something that I want? I'm also half-human, and everything here seems too cruel for me to even watch. I want to leave as many others do, too. There's only one way to escape, but you have to have some characteristics. But that doesn't bother me, cause I have them.

You need to be able to remain solid in the Earthly dimension (my human side helps with that) and have the strength to go through the portal (being part demon can come in handy when trying to escape hell). I've already done it before, and I got to live in my mom's land, in Azarath.

When they learned about my abilities, most of them shunned me. The only ones that accepted me were the monks, and they only did out of fear for their world. I wasn't dumb so I caught on about why they started to teach me to control my emotions. If I ever were to slip a feeling, one of the towns would burst in black flames.

Nonetheless, I knew I had to learn sometime, even if the people teaching me only cared for themselves. I already knew of my father's reason for my birth. I only have this much power since I was a portal. I can send my powers from hell here any time, whether I like it or not.

To control this I learned how to meditate, and created a special chant that allows me to control my powers. Either it's to send more or keep it contained. All I have to do is to not give any feelings or they'll come unwillingly. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos._ Peace. Quiet. Tranquility.

The people here keep wondering, how the hell did I get back in Hell? My dad sent me back, but I can tell from his changed attitude that it was only a one time deal. If I left again, I have nothing holding me back, and since now I have partial control over my powers, I can go through the portal easily. Plus I could probably live in whatever human world I want.

I was packing my bags when my 'lady in waiting' came in to talk to me.

"Raven, where are you off to?" She asked. She knew my suffering well, since she was the only other half demon here. She, on the other hand, was treated like an outcast, because her parents were "filth," as my father would say. They were poor and didn't have much power, so neither did she.

"I'm headed off," She saw in my eyes and nodded, understanding what I had meant. I ran towards her and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry that I have to leave you again, and permanently this time, but I have to. You know as well as I do the pain we get from seeing those souls tortured for their sins." I broke the embrace and looked to her. She was 14, and i was 15. I feel so bad that I wouldn't be able to help her; she was like a sister to me.

"I want to go with you." Her response surprised me.

"WHAT?" I backed away from her. I could feel my dresser slowly becoming engulfed in black about to fly off the window. _'Why didn't I think of that?'_ I thought _'No, she can't come. She doesn't have nearly as much power as I do. Will she be able to even survive going through the portal?'_

Her facial expression changed after that thought into a disappointed surprise, "I'd rather die then stay here Raven, you know that!" "Alright, you can go too, but we have to be sly when we enter the portal grounds. Oh and here." I used my index finger and touched her forehead. Suddenly, a green diamond-shaped stone appeared.

'Huh, her mind reading expertise can come in handy, plus I'd really need a friend there. I hated when people shunned me'

She gently felt the stone- as if it would break by a simple touch!. _'It's such a surprise that someone as gentle as her could be born in a place like this.'_ I thought. "What's this?"

"It's a stone that only certain humans can see, and it prevents anyone from reading your mind."

"Wait, you have one too, but I can still read your mind."

"Mine is different. Everyone can see it and it helps me control my emotions. Plus, it blocks specific people from reading my mind." _'My dad and his followers.'_

"Whoa. There's so much I still don't know about you! But when we leave we've gotta learn everything! This is awesome!" _'Yeah, risking your life to escape hell is pure heaven.'_

"Let's start the plan already- we're wasting too much time."

* * *

_So who do you think is Raven's lady in waiting? It's someone you know. _

_An imaginary cupcake for someone who get's it right_

_**(DONT CHEAT AND GO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!)**_

_OH and PLEASE REVIEW! I__t'd totally make my day! Flames are welcome, though I'd like a happy review!_

_I really want to know your opinion on my midnight work :p_


	2. The Escape

(A/N: Alrighty, lets start with the basics. **I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS!**If I did, then there'd be a season 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10, Terra would commit suicide, and Beast Boy would be a lil taller :p)

**Title: Life after Hell**

_Summary: Raven escapes Hell and ends up in Earth. She tries to be normal and go through all the drama of being in high school. But when danger somes, does she risk her identity to be a hero? And who are these other 4 unknown powerful teens? _

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Escape**

Today's the day! Finally I get to leave this crap hole.

"HIYAHH!" The whispered scream came from my door. There she was, with her suitcase full of handmade clothes. She gave them to me and I teleported her's and mine behind a bush near the portal. Not a wonderful hiding spot, but it'll have to do.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I said after my act to make sure no other energy seeps through.

I took a breath and looked at my partner in crime.

"Wow, you look a little too suspicious." I wanted to laugh but then I took another breath and remained calm. Of course, her outfit was a bit too... well... overdone.

She wore a onyx shirt that was skin tight, and it was apparent that it had no neck line. it continued to cover her until the bridge of her nose and the bottom of her ears. Her extraordinary hair was trapped in a black hat, making sure not one hair fell. You start to get the idea, everywhere was black but her eyes. The part that kept my attention was the fact that she didn't wear any shoes, but just black socks.

"Well, if we get caught, it'd save me the interrogation." I gave her an unamused glance. She could joke around anytime and about anything. "Come on! Lemme have some fun! " God I wish I could even giggle like she did. I just wore my normal dark attire. Midnight blue leotard and matching cape and boots. If the schedule of the guards were correct, then there should be no one coming down the hall for about 5 min.

"Let's go already. You're so loud, I bet they can hear you!" I whispered to her. We stealthily snaked our way out of my room and ran/flew to the other side of the hall. I started to realize her reason for her being one layer from being barefoot. She didn't want to make any noise. If only she could fly, this would be so much less cautious.

"Rae, why don't you just do your lil teleporting thing and bring us to the portal's gates?" she asked when we were halfway down the long staircase.

"Because I'm not sure how well I can teleport when there's more than just me. I've tested it before and it worked fine, but it was just a short distance. The only thing I can do safely- for you and me, is to cover you in my black energy and make you move."

"But if I let you do that, it wouldn't be that safe for me." she jokingly replied.

I didn't have enough time to respond. A faint disturbance came to my range from every side. "Oh crap, Jinx? (A/N: did you expect her to be Jinx?) I sense ten people coming from every side!"

"About how far?"

"Around 30 seconds away!" I started to panic. These guards are specially trained for this event- I can feel their large amount of energy. They were running fast directly towards us! I traveled my senses through their bodies and found out that they were like mutated dogs. _'I can kill them all, but that'd highly risk Jinx's life! They can't fly, but then again, neither can Jinx!'_

Even with the stone on, it was as if she read her mind. "Raven, I can't fly out of here like you! I think you have to teleport us." She threw me a quick look, and her eyes were the only thing I could see. Even though, I got to feel her worry.

_'20 seconds, I have no choice'_"Alright. Stay still." I rose both hands and let my energy come, "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" The power created a round black barrier around us and slowly the ground disappeared. We felt wind blowing from all directions, threatening to thow us off the black walls. Suddenly it stopped and when the barrier broke, we were in front of the gate.

"Wow, thanks Rae! You did a great job!" She gave me a hug and quickly asked, "Where are my clothes?"

"Right there." I pointed to a nearby bush.

"Um Rae, the suitcase is here but half of the stuff is missing!"

_'THE GUARDS! They were more like dogs then'_ I thought. "They needed our scent, and if they found that out then-"

"Then I'd know you'd be here sooner or later." I was cut off by a tall man with snow white hair. He sent a wave of energy hitting Jinx, Leaving her unconscious.

"JINX!"

"Don't worry, she isn't hurt too badly. Such a weak girl. But I must know, how did you escape? Those animals should have gotten you both, yet you've arrived 10 minutes ahead of time. Learning more about your powers, I presume?"

"Malchoir? You're the one trying to stop me? Well, now I won't feel so bad when I beat you up." I replied.

"My darling Raven, you didn't answer my question. Are you, or are you not learning about your powers?" He started to get a bit aggravated.

"I'm not your 'darling' and yes I learned stuff like this! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" My body started to quiver when only a black slit came out of my hands. _'Huh? My powers!'_ They were quickly being drained from myself. That's when I noticed that I was the closest to the gates.

"I see you still haven't changed. But I sure have. I've been training with your father so I could stop you the next time you attempted to leave. He even gave me this incredible power!" White energy surrounded his hand and started to attack the ground beneath me. I swiflty jumped to protect Jinx from any other surprise encounters.

"Well, you're going to be pretty disappointed when he takes the powers back- even if you were to keep me here." I shaped the slit of black into a sharp, light sword and attacked him.

He used the armor covering both arms to block all the swings I threw at him. He didn't even bother to use his power, like I wasn't worth it! It was getting very aggravating, but I saw that the metal was starting to break. All I have to do is bring him closer to the gate then Jinx and I. Once he was the one who was closer, my powers slowly came back and he was unexpectedly shot on the back of the neck by... JINX! It was the only spot that wasn't covered by the armor and she threw what little power she had at him.

"Why you little!" He headed towards her but it was too late. She pushed him into the space in the gate and he started to slowly become ash.

"Hey Rae, what's going on?" Jinx asked, not knowing that what she did triggered what they needed. The ash rose and started to go in circles. It swirled so fast that you could see a rainbow of colors.

"He's becoming the portal. Demons can become portals, but they need to be at a special spot made for it, they need to die, they need Trigon's power and their powers are given to the ones who are closest." I said in a monotone voice.

"Wait, we're gonna get his powers? Cool!" She started to jump up and down until it hit her, "How did you expect to leave if Malchoir wasn't here to be the portal?"

"Well," I remembered that she could read my mind so I couldn't lie, "I was going to take the closest demon here working for my dad and throw him to be the portal. I know, it's cruel, but it's what needed to be done."

Jinx had a face that looked as if she knew that Raven thought about this and was sad about what it came down to. "Alright, well. I think it's about time we left Hell."

I smiled at her when she gathered our bags and stepped in unison to the portal.

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you like and dislike. I need to know these things._

__

_soo please just click down there \/_


	3. Learning About Earth

(A/N: Alrighty, lets start with the basics. **I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS! **If I did, then there'd be a season 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10, Terra would commit suicide, and Beast Boy would be a lil taller :p

come on! R&R pleaaassee!!)

**Title: Life after Hell**

_Summary: Raven escapes Hell and ends up in Earth. She tries to be normal and go through all the drama of being in high school. But when danger comes, does she risk her identity to be a hero? And who are these other 4 unknown powerful teens? Rae/BB Star/Rob Cy/Jinx_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Learning about Earth**

We stepped into a world somewhat similar to Azarath, before Trigon came. I looked at Jinx, no longer hid her face and pink hair. Without the pig tails, her straight hair trailed down till the middle of her back. It seemed to casual for her. She usually made her pig tails look like cat ears, which matched her extravagant cat eyes. But I shouldn't be one to say anything. While her themes were pink and cat-like, mine were purple and ravens.

I turned around to have one last look at Hell. The red was slowly being closed off, the portal was disappering and in a few seconds, it was gone. _'Well, there's no turning back now. But will Trigon still try to send me back?'_

I studied our surroundings, we were in an alley, and far into it. I looked straight up and was amazed at what I saw. The sky was an opaque indigo, with little white specks splattered everywhere and buildings reaching the same heights. It was nothing like Hell or Azarath. I was dazed off star watching when Jinx interrupted me.

"So Rae, where to first?"

"This world seems so primal, I'm sure we can lower our standards and try to blend in." I started to walk out of the dark alley and step into the light when a group of teenage males intercepted us.

"Well well, look what we've got here? A purple hair beauty and a kitten." One of the guys stepped ahead, tilting his chin up, trying to show dominance. "I see you've got suitcases. You new here? Well, I'm sure we and show you around."

He continued to step forward and put his and on my shoulder. "Look, I'll be nice and give you a warning. Back the hell off!" I shrugged off his hand and walked passed him. The rest of the gang ran over and blocked my way. He grabbed my waist and turned me around. _'Does he _want_ to die?'_

"What's a lil girl gonna do about it?" He was about to step forward when I kneed him in the groin. I used my power and slammed him into the brick wall. I used my other hand and overshadowed another gang member. I threw him in the air and it took 2 minutes to even see his body again.

"Rae, you shouldn't be so greedy. Save some for me."

"Hey Jinx, I think that these guys can be a great punching bag to test your new powers."

She gave a small giggle. "Yeah I think you're right. Just make it so none of these bastards run away."

I created a black dome to put a boundary for our battlefield. It was much easier for me to give off more energy and control it. "Come on Jinx, let's see whatcha got." The men started to scream in terror as they grabbed the pistols in their jackets, trying to break the black walls or try to shoot the pink haired terror. She danced her way pass the bullets and started to test her new abilities.

After every 5 or so hits Jinx would always laugh maniaclly. While the guys thought that she was going crazy, Jinx was always like that. It's a scary thought, but living on the streets of hell can do a lot to you mentally just as well as physically.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos. _I just meditated on the other side while Jinx was learning about her powers. She was able to create waves of pink energy that sent bad luck in its path. _'It suits her name completely.' _It also was able to wreck whatever was in her way.

It didn't take her long to kill all of them. Jinx just stood there, making sure all of the bodies were lifeless. Raven let go of the barrier and walked towards Jinx.

"That was so much fun! I'll let those wusses be a 'going away memento' for your daddy. Oh I'm so glad you let me go with you!" She was about to give me a hug when I stopped her.

"This is going to be hard. It's obvious that these people don't have the kind of powers we have. No, they don't have any. We have to blend in. We're going to need a place to live, new clothes, and we need to learn their customs." I walked over to one of the dead bodies. This one still have memory in the brain. "Come over here."

She came and knelt down beside the corpse, completely confused **(1)** in what I was planning to do. I flipped the body over so the back was showing. I grabbed the back of the head and Jinx's hand. I was searching through the mind, learning how they lived and transferred what I learned to Jinx.

When I learned everything I needed to know, I let go of both of them searched through the guys clothes. Jinx was still settling what she learned in her mind, but it looked as if she was possessed. I took his knife, wallet, and house keys. It's lucky he didn't live with his family.

We stripped some of the bodies of some clothes that weren't too ruined by Jinx. There weren't that much: a navy blue and white hoodie, a zippered sweater, a black long sleeved shirt with a purple inside (it was reversible), a hair tie, and a black baseball hat.

We used what was left and customized it to fit our style. With what we already had, and what we created, we ended up with a look that somewhat fit this world. I cut up the middle of the hoodie and sowed the zipper down the middle **(2)** so it covered my body and didn't kill me from heat. I had some blue boot cut jeans that I swiped from one of the girls in hell.

Jinx used her skill in customising clothes to make the large long sleeved shirt into a dress. It was beautiful: the neckline was cut off to reveal the purple, and the sleeves hung tight on the arm but gradually became looser. She had black leggings that finished her look.

We dragged the bodies into an open abandoned room nearby. It didn't take that long with my powers.

I sighed and looked up in the sky. After studying it again and noticed that it looked as if it didn't move at all.

"Let's go."

* * *

**(1) **haha. alliteration. :P

**(2)** She used telekinesis to thread the strings together. Just to make that clear.

hey, sorry if Jinx is being OOC. But I need someone to be happy to go with Raven's emotionless attitude.

I might not be able to update again for a while, sorry! I'm trying to make enought cash so I can go to the WARPED TOUR on Aug. 1st, but I'll try to work on this story during the breaks. :P

PLEASE REVIEW!

Flames are welcome, they can keep me warm at night.


	4. Mystery Man and High School

(A/N: DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! If I did, then there'd be a season 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10, there'd be an episode where Raven goes bad, and Red X would show up more (interested in a certain lavender-haired beauty)

A/N part 2: I just redid some of the words and stuff in the other chapters. I made it from midnight cuckoo creation, into an ehh-ish story. )

**Title: Life after Hell**

_Summary: Raven escapes Hell and ends up in Earth. She tries to be normal and go through all the drama of being in high school. But when danger comes, does she risk her identity to be a hero? And who are these other 4 unknown powerful teens? Rae/BB Star/Rob Cy/Jinx_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mystery Man and High School**

_JINX_

We came out of the alley and no one looked at us suspiciously! Well, that's a first. It's amazing how Rae can preform miracles like that. We now have an apartment, cash, and modern Earth knowledge. And in the man's wallet there was a contacts list. It had people's name, occupation, address, and phone number. This one dude provided everything left we needed! IDs, a government file, and other stuff! It doesn't matter if it's illegal or not. Soon we can just blend in and finally be normal.

When Rae suddenly walked into a store, it threw me off guard and woke me from my thoughts. _'This isn't part of our plan! What's she doing?'_ She obviously read my mind and told me telepathically, "There's someone following us since we left the alley. He's planning to talk to us about joining him. I need to know what you think." We stopped beside a vacant corner of the clothing store.

"Wow. A _human_ is asking us to _join _him. He makes it sound like he's going to be the leader. Pshh, no way! We can kill him in a nanosec, no doubt! Plus we're better just us two." I gave her a quick smile. Sure she's stronger but if I practice a lot, I can come pretty close. "While we're here, let's get some clothes." The smile I had turned into a smirk. She understood and wore a small one, too.

"I'm sure it'll give our guest a lil magic show. But let me do most of it. You must be tired from Malchoir's hit and taking down that gang." I nodded and watched her. She looked around every corner of the store and destroyed all the cameras. Not only that, but she covered the windows so you can't see what's going on inside. After, she took tons of clothes. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." The clothes rose from her hands and floated under her control. With a small, hidden flick of her wrist, the clothes covered the customers' and employees' heads tight, with the black energy acting as a thicker layer. It covered they're view and blocked any air from coming in.

I went to the cash register and took all of the cash and put in my bra. 'Note to self: add pockets to this dress.' Raven used her power to take off all the tags and teleport all the clothes in the store into the apartment. She released her power from everything and pretended we were a victim too.

"Where did all the clothes go?" "I NEED AIR!" "What the heck? I was going to buy that!" Everyone started to scream something in those lines. We joined in, so our stalker doesn't immediately know who made everything disappear.

Raven and I ran out and after a few blocks of holding it in, I burst into laughter. The employees looked as if they were about to cry, in fear of their jobs no doubt, and the police didn't find any evidence. I loved the adrenaline of it and I can sence that Raven did too. "Next time, we do an equal amount of work, alright?"

"We shouldn't have doing that a habit, but sure. Our stalker still doesn't know it was us. He feels sorry that we had to be there. Huh. How bout we talk to him. Make him back off?"

"Ok, but if me starts coming on to us, I'm taking him down."

_RAVEN_

I lead the way to an alley. It seemed like this guy loved them.

We heard his chuckle and he said, "So I see your friend likes to stuff her bra. That was quite the situation you were in, but your friend made the most of it, huh."

Jinx self-consciously took the cash out and gave it to me. I rolled my eyes and shoved it into my back pocket, and looked back at his silhouette.

"And I see you don't want us to know who you are. Why have you been tailing us?" He was still hiding in the shadows, but I was still able to make out his height. He was a few inches taller than me.

If it weren't for my abilities, then I wouldn't have noticed that he was surprised that I knew that he's been following us. He quickly recovered and answered.

"Those people that you killed back there, I was after them and they were waiting for me. But when I passed the rendezvous, all I saw was a gory area. The weird thing is that everything was covered in a think layer of blood, but it stopped in a perfect outline of a circle.

"I searched for them to see what happened and found all of their dead bodies in that small room. I looked around and saw both of you leaving. I haven't seen any of you here before, and I know my city well. Where are you from?"

"A whole different place." I felt his curiosity flowing in him. I sighed, "Let's just say that this is our natural hair. Jinx, I think we can go now." I faced him one more time giving him a deadly glare, "Don't follow us anymore."

He nodded his head obediently, and cocked his head in confusion. He shook it off and faded into the shadows. Only then did I notice that his aura disturbed me. I knew that we'd see each other again soon. Once I made sure his aura was gone, I teleported Jinx and I to the apartment.

After 'convincing' one of the contacts and the owner of the apartment, we now legally own this unit, have an ID, and are able to go to high school- like a normal teenager.

We started to adjust our new clothes so each one fit us perfectly. During that time we worked on our background story.

We are Rachel Roth and Jenny Sivana. Half sisters because of our father and moved to escape him- the regular dramatic story. We took our mother's last names. Lived in Forks, Washington **(1)** for most of our life, therefore our skin color and we live with each other. We had to move because our dad started to look for us.

* * *

"Class, we have two new students. Please make them feel welcomed and help them around." Mrs. Blueger announced.

_Mrs. Blueger? And she's stupid enough to choose a career where you deal with plenty of kids EVERYDAY? _I snickered in my head and turned to face our new class.

You can tell from their faces that they were surprised by our hair and eye colors. The looked at us up and down so many times. The girls were staring at our clothes, and the guys were being ogling idiots.

"Ahem. Class, it's rude to 'check out' girls. Though I'm surprised that even the girls are doing so..." She said, adding the air quotations. She raised her eye brows, impressed. She smiled and turned to the board to start teaching.

I almost strangled her right there, but instead, one of the trees out front exploded. _She's even dumber than her name._ Jinx started to burst out laughing, hysterically, while the majority of the class turned a slight pink.

We started to walk to our seats, Jinx only softly chuckling. We sat side by side in the back. Suddenly, a neatly folded paper flew and hit my head. I unfolded it and read.

_Hey, Mrs. Booger forgot to tell us your names. What are they?_

I wrote back in perfect cursive, using my purple pen, _Rachel._ I handed it to Jinx and after reading it and she quickly wrote _Jenny. _She looked around and found a set of eyes, eager to get the note back. She flung it to her, hitting perfectly on her desk, while the teacher was still talking about Greek mythology.

The eager girl showed the paper to everyone around her and they told everyone around her, so on and so on, until everyone knew.

_Mrs. 'Booger' huh. If they knew her first name was Helga, they'd probably call her 'Held-a-booger.' No creativity._

The bell rang, dismissing us to next period

"Hey, Rach. What class do you have next? I have gym with Mr. Loaf... Is it tradition for all the teachers in this school to have such ridiculous names?" Jinx- err, I mean _Jenny_, came up to me and asked.

A group of cheerful girls came up to us. "Yes, what classes do you have?" She was very tall and had long, radiant, red hair.

"Uhh.." I quickly took out my schedule out of my tote bag (got it from that one store).

One of the other girls came in to the conversation **(2) **"OMG! That's is a super cute bag! Abercrombie and Fitch! I LOVE that store! Whoa, all of your clothes are A&F. Amazing! You have great style. And so does Jenny! What, does your dad own A&F or something? OMG! That would be so amazingly sweet, but then again, the robbery just yest-"

"STOP TALKING!" I had to cut her off. "Yeah it's A&F, my mom just bought us these clothes before we moved. I forgot to customize it so it fits my own style, and yeah, that robbery must suck for whoever owns the store." This girl started to vex me alot. She wore pink, glittering clothes that were blinding me and Jinx. I pushed her aside and continued my conversation with the red head. "Oh and I have English next with Ms. Letard... Ok, I agree with Ji-Jenny with our teacher's names."

"Ohh, you have Ms. Letard? You must very knowledgable at English. Her class is for seniors and we're only freshman!" At least she was teaching a more mature group of students. We already started to walk down the corridors of the school.

"Yup, she's just your ordinary bookworm!" Jinx said smiling. She looked pretty proud that she used a Earthly term.

"A hot one at that." The whispers from guys kept going on. Whoever said that is going straight to my father.

Jinx and the red-head ignored it, or they just didn't hear it. "There's a map of the school in your assignment notebook. I go the other way, but you go straight ahead and it'll be the fifth door to your left. If you need any help, please don't frihet! Just look for me. Bye! It has been nice talking to you! I hope we could be the best of friends. OH, and my name is Kori."

She left and I went to English with Ms. Retard. She wasn't a bad teacher, but she has a hearing problem. She screamed the whole 'new kid' introduction to the class. Me, being right next to her, was pulled back and I bumped into her desk, hard. There's going to be a purple bruise there tomorrow.

The day went on, classes continued and everything seemed fine until-

"OPFF!" Raven collided with a rushed student. When all of my books landed, they were immediately carelessly kicked around. I bent down to pick up whichever textbooks were nearby.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Here, let me help you out." He ran to the corner of the corridor and gathered the rest of my most of my books. From what I learned from the dead man's mind, this was either a lame pick up manuver or a real accident. But from the way he looked at me, it wasn't the latter.

"Yeah. Right." He handed the books to me and I recognize the aura when I touched his hand. _HE goes to this school? Great. I highly doubt that there are any other purple haired girls around here._ He smiled and turned away. I could feel his smile turning into a smirk as he walked away.

_Don't think you'll find anything else out just cause we go to the same school._ I telepathically sent him the message. He stopped in his tracks to obviously question me.

Too bad, I was already gone.

* * *

**(1) **hmm.. Anyone recognize that town?

**(2)** UGH! I hate it when people do that. I mean like WAS I EVEN TALKING TO YOU? No! Sometimes I just let it go, but if they continue to ramble on then I get super annoyed.

Sorry that it took so long! buuuuuuuut... **TODAY WAS MY FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL!** I'MA FRESHMAN! :DD

Hey, if there are any grammar mistakes, please tell me cause I write these directly from the doc. edit/preview.

:p


	5. Meeting Everyone

(A/N: DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! If I did, then there'd be a season 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10, there'd be an episode where Raven goes bad, and Red X would show up more (interested in a certain lavender-haired beauty))

**Title: Life after Hell**

_Summary: Raven & Jinx escape Hell and end up in Earth to finally become normal. But when they're given the chance to be heroes, will they take it? Or become evil instead? 1ST FIC! in the future, RED/RAE!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 5: Meeting Everyone**

"Soo, where do you live? Maybe I could, you know, show you some short cuts there?" It was as if half of the boys here were in line to give me lame pick up lines! Being the new kid can be so annoying. These guys want to try out something new, no doubt going to finish it after one or two dates. I sighed and got up from my table.

The worthless piece of trash continued to try to talk me into telling him where I lived._ Well, maybe I could show you a few short cuts to the Prehistoric times. I'm sure that those hideous pimples would scare those dinosaurs away. _My thoughts rampaded while he got up, too.

I tried to escape the cafeteria while he kept following me. His footsteps, alone was vexing enough. I turned on my heels to tell this guy off, but a reflective light hit my eyes. I glanced to where it was coming from and caught a wave of pink shined towards me. I immediately saw the blond with that blinding pink clothes and noticed her glaring at me. She continued to do so, and as irritable it was, I had to know why, so I read her mind.

_'Who does she think she is? Hitting on MY boyfriend?'_ So that's it huh. Wow, she has the worst taste in clothes AND guys. I could name off some demons who are hotter than this womanizer. I saw the group of guys surrounding him and I swore I saw flames behind all of them.

I was still scowling, but facing the pizza face. It took me a while to notice, that not only one, but all of the guys waiting upon my answer. Giving a glare I stated, "No." The surrounding guys relaxed and looked hopefully towards me. "Uhh.. I've gotta go." I glided my way out to see Jinx smirking at me.

"I see we're the number one topic for the guys lately. And you're also the number one enemy of Miss Pink Lemonade. What's up with that? Well, I understand why he'd cheat on her, but right in front of her?! Worst way to break up with someone."

"Miss Pink Lemonade?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just my 'nick name' for her. You can dye it, decorate the cup, even add more sugar but you can't hide that sour taste it gives you. Yuck. And the fact that it makes my throat ache makes it even worse." She gave a quick disgusted look and I was about to agree when Miss Pinky herself came storming to me.

"WHAT the fucking hell was that? I thought you were my friend, then you go ask my boyfriend out?! You dumb bitch! You DO NOT mess with me! UGH! I bet you slid your tongue in his throat when you first saw him! That would be the only way he'd say yes to someone as disgusting and ugly as you and end it with-" This girl has problems!

I took a few breathes to try to calm me down, unsuccessfully. Instead as her rant continued, one of the water fountains blew like the Niagara Falls. Yet, she still continued! It set the fuse and I finally exploded.

"You inferior, simple-minded, powerless, little peasant! I'm not a freaking slut!" That seemed to strike her, hard. Then a thought struck me. "How would you even _know _that? Did you desperately try to get him to say yes and when you frenched him was the only time he did?" I was furious that this girl would accuse me of such things, and it seemed that I had two other girls behind me who felt the same way. They smiled and cheered me on. Those were the only sounds hiding the cafeteria food exploding on the lunch ladies.

I continued my speech; this girl just kept pissing me off. "I did NOT ask him out, kiss him, or even converse with him other than three words." By now, several of the cars outside were air borne. "Plus, who said I was your friend? We met just a few hours ago and I would think that me shoving you aside would have told you otherwise. You're much dumber than you look. Of course, that doesn't say much."

Her face was red ever since the third sentence and it just grew darker and darker till the end of my little rant. Her emotions were a combination of embarrassment, hurt, hate, and realization. She stormed off, probably to cry in the closest bathroom.

I, once again, turned on my heels to exit the cafe, but the crowd once again smiled to me, proud of what I just did. _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..._ I repeated the phrase to make sure nothing else exploded.

Everyone who was watching were amazed that I told her off, but Jinx knew me better. She was just amazed that I didn't send her to another dimension.

I walked away from the pointless scene, followed by Jinx and Kori. No doubt that they were the two who cheered for me.

"That was truly marvelous! That Kitten girl was most unkind to many innocent people and to see her just verbally beaten." She looked at me with admiration and flashed out of it when a tall guy came to us. "Not to say words aren't powerful- and you have such a way with words..." she clasped my hands together in hers and started to gaze to my eyes. It was really freaky, but then a handsome man walked over to us. Kori stopped her stare and ran over to him.

"Yeah, thanks for showing Kitten to her place! She can be so vexatious sometimes." His hair was an onyx black, with his toned muscles easily defined through the tight navy turtleneck he wore. He wrapped one arm around Kori and gave out his other hand to me.

I shook his hand firmly, glad to know there were guys here who wouldn't give away their girl for something new. I let go quickly, to prevent any of my powers from flowing into him.

"I'm Raven, and you are?"

"Richard, so thinking of joining any clubs?"

"I'm sure she would if they play rockin' music and have a bar nearby!" Jinx answered for me. I couldn't tell if Jinx was just being facetious or if she was truly serious.

Richard gave a laugh and looked back to me. "Are you into that scene or is she kidding?"

Jinx came in again, "I'm just kidding, though she can glide like an angel and shake it like a stri-" Do I have to interrupt everyone?

"Well, this conversation is getting pointless. I've got to go to my locker now." A hint of a blush came to my cheeks and I walked away. I had to push away from the crowd of other ecstatic fans to get out of the hall, so it didn't surprise me that Jinx beat me to my locker.

"You know, I think we should go to a club, celebrate our normality and that verbal throw down of yours." She leaned next to my large locker, still eating a ripe apple.

"Liar. You just want to party."_ 8, 22, 4. Open._

"Yup! I want to see what side of here resembles home the most." That evil glint in her eyes agreed with her words and I instantly knew there was no stopping her. I sighed and replied.

"Do I have to go with you?" Maybe I could find a way out of this.

"Of course! It's our first clubbing here! Just stop being a lazy ass and come with, ok!?

Dreadfully I answered. "Maybe we can go to that one near our apartment, umm.. Keri Ecstasy **(made up completely!)**?"

"Dude! Did you just say you were going to Keri? I LOVE that place! I'ma party animal!" An eavesdropping, short, blond fellow now stood next to Jinx.

"Who are you?" He looked at me then leaned closer.

"Anyone you wanna be." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and he yelped as he was suddenly pulled away by a tall African-American man.

"Chill man, no girl is going to say yes to you if you keep acting like that, nonetheless a girl asked by plenty of guys already." He looked to me apologetically. "Sorry about my friend. I'm Victor, and my friend is Garfield, but we call him Gar."

"It's fine, I'm used to it." Victor seemed friendly, and I didn't sense any egotistical emotions in him- unlike many of the other guys I've met.

The bell rang and I went to my Tuesday, 7th period class. The classroom was decked out with graphs, pictures of scientists, results of experiments, ect. Whoever the teacher is, his or her love for biology was obsessive.

Of course it was _Honors_ Biology. So it was surprising to see that the man who I met in the alley to be there.

I put up my hood and sighed in relief when I found a seat that was a safe ten desks away from him. I sat down, but then he got up, and took the seat in front of me! He better get used to being whacked in the head repeatedly.

"So, we have the same class? Wow, fate must REALLY hate you." He said as he turned to face me. His smile was crooked, but undoubtably attractive. His brunette hair was a medium length, with bangs that were jaggedly cut. It finished his, hot-and-I-don't-care look.

"It's not fate that hates me. It's more likely my father." It's the full truth, but he wouldn't know what it meant.

Of course he didn't, so he just started to laugh, as if I was being sarcastic.

"Yeah, I heard about your story. Wow, your dad must be a huge bastard if you had to run away from him. But I would have chosen somewhere further away, hmm.. I just fate just loves me." If he'd stop smiling, it'd be so much easier to hit him with the three inch textbook.

Thank god the teacher came in at that moment. _What the hell? Why is my face so hot? Crap, I wasn't blushing in front of him- was I?_

"Hi, I am Mr. Gayrel. We have a new student today, and her name is Rachel Roth. Why don't you stand up and say a few words about yourself." _Why must I go through the 'new student speech' in each class? _

I obediently stood and said, "Yeah. I'm Rachel Roth." Basically, all they needed to know in one sentence. I sat down again, with the teacher obviously unhappy with what few I just said. _Were you expecting more or did you want me to lie and say I love biology?_

"O-ok then. Let's just get on with class." He seemed little aggravated, but he'll get over with it. He faced the black board once again, and was somehow inspired by meat broth.

Not many people know this, but the monks taught me that drawing would be a great way to release emotion safely, like writing. It was fascinating to me, and after time, I became an excellent artist. I drew all over a sheet of notebook paper: winged hearts, birds, and a stunning portfolio of Jinx. Everything was either black or purple other than her vibrant hair. While I was working on the horizon, my sheet was taken away.

I looked up, expecting to see Mr. Gayrel finally catching me spacing off, but it turned out to be the brunette.

"Give. it. back." I said, with my hood still up. It was a simple order, but him being his arrogant self, he didn't follow. He studied my drawing carefully, fully sinking in what I drew her to be thinking.

"Wow, this is amazing." He was completely entranced with my sketch, but suddenly recoiled. He turned to me, looking as if he was going to ask a thorough question. "Are you guys even family?" I sighed in disappointment. _The questions are right in front of him!_ "There's almost no similarity. But I wouldn't take you for a lesbian. God, I hope you're not." You'd think that I'd be used to these lines, but his pure honest smile made my cheeks redden, once again. It was a miracle that my hood hid the blush.

"No, I'm not. We are sisters- half sisters, but we go skin deep." His smile was deceiving. He knows partially who we are. He knows we both have a deep dark side to us. That was in our blood.

Silence took place after he handed my drawing back. I finished my drawing, with a bright sun coming it's way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry if that was wayy crappy. I had about five minutes every few days to work on this! T-T

Ok, having all honors classes can be VERY annoying. And only 2 study halls every week?? UGH!!

Hey, if there are any grammar mistakes, please tell me cause I write these directly from the "doc edit/preview" page

:p


End file.
